


Cloud Palaces

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: After the Proposal, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2014. Kurt flies home to NYC after the proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Palaces

The bright sunshine of that morning, caught in the threads of Blaine’s golden proposal suit, had eased somewhat by the time Kurt was really heading to the airport a few hours later.

His flight had been mysteriously moved from 11:45 to 3:15, a fact he had learned only when, in a panic, he pulled up his flight reservation on his phone as the celebration wound down. As he stared at the changed info in confusion, Lauren Zizes appeared at his elbow. “Thought that would buy you enough time, Tiger,” she hummed, then walked away, smirking as he sputtered questions.

This flight wasn’t quite full, thankfully, so he was able to lay his suit jacket on the unoccupied aisle seat and slide in to take the window seat. Above the clouds, the sun was bright on the plane’s wing. The clouds were a solid mass below them, and he stared into the false landscape they created, fluffy and soft, gilded by the sun’s rays, looking so welcoming and warm.

The first time he had flown, he had sat on his mom’s lap, his nose pressed against the window, imagining cloud cities and palaces with dragons and princesses and brave handsome princes just there, just out of his reach. Today he spun a different fantasy tale, of Blaine graduating and joining him in a New York washed as clean and perfect as these clouds. And the way ahead for them would be as bright and easy as settling into the thick softness below.

He smiled to himself at that dream. He knew better now, knew that it would be their own strength, not some magical softness and ease, that would catch them if—when—they fell. He turned his gaze to the ring on his hand, so strange in its newness. This at least was real, was solid. If they could just hold onto this promise, live up to the hope in Blaine’s loving eyes, they could live through any number of gray days.

He looked back out at the cloud palaces as they flew into the afternoon sun, and tried to envision that real life ahead, with a real, attention-drawing, attention-needy boy and a crowded loft: walking to get coffee together and scrimping their pennies to afford it; standing close on the subway, hemmed in by the press and smell of strangers’ bodies; watching the lights of midtown reflected in streets wet with rain, and jumping back from the sudden splash of a taxi. It could still be magical, he thought. Or maybe they could learn to live with real rather than perfect. Guess he’d have to just wait and see.


End file.
